high_school_musicalfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:SMARTALIENQT
Adoption Hi SMARTALIENQT-- we are glad to have you editing here! Thank you for your interest in . Since this wiki's admins have been inactive for some time, I have granted you admin rights here so that you can help to bring it to life. Please be respectful of previous work or users, but discuss with the community any need you see to edit, move or reorganize existing content to make a better wiki -- just be kind in the way you proceed. Starting or relaunching a wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success -- previous users may have missed some of these steps. * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Banning I'm not a Wikia staffer, but really, you could have banned Dumbledore08 by now. GB 06:49, 22 February 2009 (UTC) I'm not actually tryin to be mean or inappropriate but I have to agree after seeing everything that he's done. -- Greymon101 (Terra Force!!) 22:33, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Admin Someday i would love to become an Admin here as i have noticed you are short if you would like to me let me know and i will do my best. i know my way around Wiki's forms as i have been editing pages for about 10 years now let me know on my talk page --Troy2009 10:26, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Thank You for your message. i think that having me as an Admin will help you beaucse i am have been adimins and creators of other forms i know how they work but again it is up to you. --Troy2009 15:39, 25 February 2009 (UTC) HI Hey there! I saw you were an admin and thought I'd give you a buzz. How are you?--God'sGirl94 12:48, 18 March 2009 (UTC) thank you. I LOVE HSM and will do my best to help with this wiki. Any that need work right now??--God'sGirl94 14:01, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Do you have another quote of the day for the main page??--God'sGirl94 15:16, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for the warm welcome!!! Spam Pages Smartie, just wonderin, but what were some of the spam pages? -- Greymon101 (Terra Force!!) 02:28, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Redirections Smartie, quick question. What do you think of the way I've been getting rid of all the redirections? -- Greymon101 (Terra Force!!) 01:51, 20 April 2009 (UTC) By the way, do you think I could be an administrator someday? -- Greymon101 (Terra Force!!) 20:13, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Suite Life Wiki Hi, there. I am an admin over at SL wiki, and I have a quick request. The Disney Wiki Template, could you change it because we are the official Suite Life Wiki. Here is our link for your convenience, click here, Yet again Thanks.--'Avatar' Talk 15:50, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Hey Hey there SMARTALIEN!! Long time no speak!!! -- Greymon101 (Terra Force!!) 20:44, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Someone made a page here that is complete gibberish.--Annabeth and Percy~The beauty you are when you open your heart and believe in the gift of a friend. 19:30, May 9, 2015 (UTC)